dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Phantom
"Forever Phantom" is the forty-fifth episode in the TV-series Danny Phantom. Amorpho takes on the form of Danny himself when he finds the ghost boy stealing his spotlight for attention. However, both he and Danny are caught in a complete mess of events when a Fenton machine causes Danny to remain in his ghost form and Amorpho's powers to decrease as well. Episode Recap A series of unusual pranks coincide around Amity Park when Paulina (during cheerleading practice) kicks her team's pyramid down, Tucker's father Maurice horseplays around his home, and Dash's normally docile Chihuahua, Pooky, harasses a police officer. All these actions are played off a morphing, faceless ghost named Amorpho. Another one strikes when a black cat gets in the path of a school bus filled with young children, curving off the road and falling off a cliff into the ocean until Danny Phantom comes and saves their lives, both the bus driver and children grateful (and excited) to be rescued by such a famous figure. From afar, the black cat watches and notices all the attention Danny is getting. Morphing himself back into his true form, Amorpho then turns into Danny Phantom himself to get his own share in the spotlight. Jack and Maddie back at their lab are displeased with Danny Phantom's actions of heroism, stating he is still a ghost with a trick up his sleeve, despite Jazz constantly arguing his good name (all the while making a scrapbook of newspaper clippings of Danny Phantom). Afterwards, the Fenton folks display their latest invention designed to stop any ghosts from using their powers. Danny heads off to school later, tired of all the attention from both the citizens of Amity Park and his parents. He turns ghost and flies off to school. Amorpho, seeing Danny from afar and assuming he also has a morphing ability, plants the idea that he is stealing his thunder. Thus, he turns into Danny Fenton to take his glory. Danny Phantom in the meantime handles the pressure of news media and crowds of people who admire him, eventually using his invisibility to hide and turning back to his human self. Back at Fenton Works from being chased around constantly, Danny spots a duplicate look-alike of himself entering his home. Inside, Amorpho (still as Danny Fenton) destroys Jazz's scrapbook leading Jazz to wonder what is wrong with him until the real Danny (in Phantom form) appears and tackles him down. Jazz activates the house's ghost defense system, cluing Jack and Maddie to enter and defeat Danny Phantom who they assume is out to hurt their son. Amorpho plays along by pretending to state the same. Danny barely survives the attacks of his parents if not for Jazz's interference. Afterwards, he smacks Amorpho (still as Fenton) down to the lab where they battle and accidentally activate Jack's new invention, causing Danny to remain in his ghost form as he cannot transform back. Amorpho is nowhere to be seen, having mysteriously vanished. Ambushed further by his parents, Danny discovers not only can he not transform, but he cannot phase either. He flies away to safety to Sam's house (where Tucker also is) and explains his dire situation to his friends. Jack and Maddie then break into Sam's room by smashing through her wall and ask for their son; they quickly lie and state he was "running down the street" from Danny Phantom. After the Fenton folks leave, Danny comes out of hiding (from under Sam's bed) and cries out he must find Amorpho. Amorpho himself is trying in vain to resort to his original form, but cannot. Jack and Maddie announce to the public that Danny Fenton is missing, and for everyone to look for him. Wanting some privacy until he can figure out this mess, Amorpho spots Lancer and his constant rejection from his students and thus becomes Lancer himself and heads for the school science lab to get to the bottom of this fiasco. In the meantime, Sam and Tucker evade the real Danny off his back by getting Tucker to dress as Danny and proclaiming to Jack and Maddie he has "no face", crying out that the ghost ripped it off. He runs off the worried Fenton folks in pursuit while Danny heads off to find Amorpho, the latter suffering a frustrating fate as Lancer as the students of Casper High make it their absolute pleasure to torture their teacher. Amorpho eventually bumps into the real Lancer who faints upon seeing his own duplicate. Danny comes in afterwards, but cannot figure out which one is the real deal and doesn't get the time to when the students madly chase after their favorite hero. Danny eventually meets with Amorpho (still as Lancer) who proclaims himself the ghost who can morph. Figuring out he's the one Danny's been after the two leave Casper High, evading Jack and Maddie upon Sam's warning (now dressed as Danny Fenton instead of Tucker), Amorpho using invisibility to fly them away to Fenton Works, leaving the Fenton folks to assume a ghost overtook Lancer. On the way to Danny's house, Amorpho expresses sadness and guilt for getting far more attention than he bargained for due to his faceless physique when all he wanted was some attention and fun while Danny laments the desire for less of that. The two, now at Fenton Works, are again busted by the Fenton folks so the two quickly fabricate a lie stating Lancer managed to defeat Danny Phantom and is about to destroy him in their lab. The two stage a battle, activating the machine that threw them into this mess in the first place. By the time the smoke clears, Danny and Amorpho head to the kitchen and turn back into their true forms. Amorpho apologizes for his actions and Danny, getting him off the hook, just states that as long he leaves town he won't bother him. Amorpho agrees, then again morphs into Danny Phantom before leaving, stating how will Danny know if he ever walks back into town. Jack and Maddie afterwards embrace Danny, happy he is alive and well, then ask where Danny Phantom went. Danny again lies, stating he scared him off mentioning Jack and Maddie and their fearsome track record of ghost hunting. Lancer meanwhile wakes up in the ladies' restroom, much to the displeasure of several women already inside as Amorpho watches and chuckles from afar. Series continuity *Jack and Maddie mention the time Danny attacked the mayor back in "Public Enemies," as well as the time when he destroyed everyone's Christmas gifts in "The Fright Before Christmas." Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *It is revealed that Tucker's father's first name is Maurice, which prior to this episode has only been known but never uttered. *This is the third episode to feature some form of Danny with red eyes. The first two were "Control Freaks" and "The Ultimate Enemy." *Danny's parents (and Jazz) use the word "protoplasm" instead of "ectoplasm." *When Tucker (dressed as Danny) hides behind a car while his parents chase him, the car's license plate is BOO 2 U and the state is Amity Park. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes with one-shot antagonists Category:Real world